oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrus Lahun
History Being the second of four children, Fenrus had a rather normal childhood until he reached age 13 and his entire family became ill. Only he and his youngest sibling, Nidya who was 8, recovered. The rest of his family died a few days later. It was rumored his family had been cursed with illness by a less then righteous wizard uncle of a person his father had a fight with not but a month before. Before a cleric could arrive to see if the disease was contagious, they both ran away. Fenrus internalized this story and gained a burning hate for, what he considered, villains. After a week of running through the woods they ran out of water. Facing what he believed to be certain death he was surprised to find a small cabin in the woods. Leaving his sister in the tree line he approached the house and noticed it was quite trapped. Taking a chance anyway, he carefully approached some barrels behind the house. As soon as he touched them a trap sprung and blade cut through the right side of his face. A tall man with a dark complexion in his 50s stepped out to see a scared, thin, bleeding boy trying to take his belongings. However due to knowing his own house he was impressed the boy made it this far. After scolding and bandaging the boy and finding a girl near by he listened to their story. He was impressed with the boys talent so he, against his better judgement, let them live with him. Omar, the old man, trained the both of them in this roguish ways finding both of them gifted in the art of stealth. Realizing they had a high probability of becoming adventurers he warned them of the dangers of the world. He especially drilled into them the dangers of mind altering magic and would show them what a spell caster would do when casting such a spell as well as warning them of monsters capable of such things. After Fenrus was old enough the old man sent him to Rike to live on his own. A month later he sees a Tengu have his money stolen. Unlucky enough for the thief Fenrus was in the alley and that man never left it. He returns the money to the Tengu, a race he had not seen before this, and has a chat with him. Becoming fast friends Fenrus saw him off as he left left for Haven. Fenrus, seeing this has his chance to see the world, returned home announced his plan and left to head for Haven. Appearance Has a thin and small frame. Is covered in black fur with a few patches of white/oranges on his chest and legs. He has more then a few small scars from training but the most noticeable one is the C shaped scar on his face. Personality Due to his training he can be paranoid when it comes to new people and places. He can find this new found paranoia frustrating as it gets in his way of seeing the world. Gets over his paranoia and becomes trusting once he believes he is friends with a person or has spent a good amount of time at a place. Even so he tries to be as nice as he can in most all situations. Due to believing a rumor he heard as a child, as to how his family died, he wants to hunt down those deemed evil. Friends Taicho Bloodfeather. -met in Rike after returning his coins purse back to him. They share similar goals and wear similar colors truly the start of a beautiful friendship. Enemies None Aspirations He hopes to see all there is to see in the world and hunt down evil while doing it. Category:Inactive